The Real Pretty Little Liars
by Crackfics1
Summary: Another crackfic about the Liars and their stupidity. I mean no harm to PLL, it's just a joke. Read it, you might like it!


**Lolhi. I decided to do another crack, because I love 'em! Reviews would be awesome.**

* * *

Post 3x24

Aria: Omg that was cray cray! We just forced our fans to wait like 900 years to see a dead pig. TROLOLOLOL, we are such trolls!

Hanna: lol.

Spencer: I feel like we're forgetting something... Someone... Could it be my boyfriend who is probably knocked out cold in the woods? OMG I KNOW WHAT IT IS! I need to say hope breeds eternal misery... Cause that's my thaaang.

Hanna: *insert stupid comment here*

Emily: Shut up, Hanna.

Hanna: Guys, why are we trusting Toby so quickly?

Emily: SHUT UP HANNA, HE'S GOOD!

Hanna: :( How do you know...?

Spencer: UM, HE MADE A PUPPY DOG FACE, AND THEN WE HAD SEX. I think it's pretty obvious, Hanna. Don't be so stupid.

* * *

*Season 4*

Spencer: Okay, who should I accuse of being A next?

Hanna: What about someone realistic... Like Ezra or Alison?

Emily: SHUT UP HANNA! Ezra is Aria's ex, so he's GOOD.

Hanna: What about Alison?

Emily: SHUT UP HANNA! Oh wait... You might be right. Let's have a flashback about Alison! We know exactly what happens in this flashback, even though we weren't even there.

*Le flashback*

Alison: You're all ugly and I'm the sexy queen.

Mona: I am not ugly!

Alison: Shut up, Loser Mona.

*End of flashback*

Spencer: So, that obviously means that CeCe Drake is evil, right?

Aria: Yes! But I'm going to go obsess over Ezra and our break up for a moment, then meet a sexy new guy named Jake, but I'm gonna lead him on and then break his heart because I love Ezra. Little do I know, Ezra is A!

Hanna: K.

*Aria leaves*

Emily: Okay, let's think more about that flashback.

Hanna: Alison was a bitch.

Emily: Yeah but she's sexy... I mean, yeah! A bitch... I have a girlfriend.

*Nigel Wright walks in*

Nigel: CeCe Drake did this.

*Nigel Wright walks out*

Spencer: That's MORE EVIDENCE!

*Shana walks in*

Shana: CeCe Drake did that.

*Shana walks out*

Spencer: CeCe is A, you guys.

*CeCe Drake walks in*

CeCe: OMG, even though I'm A, I don't know who really got me kicked out of college. I'm supposed to be all knowing, but I'm just gonna believe Alison DiLaurentis's story about all of you guys getting me kicked out of college even though you guys were all downstairs at the party! K later, she-devils!

*CeCe begins to leave, but then nearly falls out the window. She hangs onto the ledge of the window, pleading for someone to help*

Aria: I'm here! OMG, it's our tormentor, CeCe Drake! I'll save her.

*Aria tries to pull CeCe up, but she still falls anyways*

*The girls rush out to see if she's dead*

Spencer: Oh no! Aria, it's not your fault, even though it kinda is...

Aria: *smiles and hugs Spence* Thanks Spencer.

*The girls stupidly look away for a second*

CeCe Drake somehow escapes with a broken leg... without making a sound.

Emily: OMG! She's gone.

*The girls look away again*

Emily somehow disappears, and she doesn't scream or anything.

Spencer: SHE IS GONEEEEE!

Hanna: A has struck again!

* * *

Aria: Okay, I know we should be sleuthing and looking for Emily, but I gotta go lead Jake on and make out with him. Bye.

*Aria leaves*

The girls find Emily in a dark room.

Spencer: EMILY! Are you okay?

Emily: It was so dark...and cold...I didn't know if I was gonna get out.

Hanna: The door was unlocked...

Emily: SHUT UP HANNA! You didn't have to go through what I did!

Hanna: :( Sorry...

Spencer: OMG GUYS! A clue!

Hanna: Don't you think A is kinda stupid to leave us a clue?

Emily: SHUT UP HANNA!

Hanna: :(

Spencer: K bitches, shut up. I'm the smart one so I should read the clue.

THE CLUE: Lol you bitches are so dumb. I like making out with Aria Montgomery. She's such a bitch to break up with me! You'll never know who I am. Kisses, -A

Hanna: Does this mean that Ezra is A?

Emily: SHUT UP HANNA! Why do you always say such stupid things? Ezra can't be A!

Spencer: Both of you, shut up! I'm the smart one. Allow me to piece this together. Who else likes to make out with Aria?

Hanna: Ezra...

Spencer: Shut up, Hanna! OMG I FIGURED IT OUT. CeCe Drake is A.

Hanna: But CeCe was just there...and CeCe doesn't make out with Aria.

Emily: Shut up, Hanna! Can't you use some #pllLogic?

Hanna: :(

Spencer: Let's go make out with our boyfriends! TOBY!

* * *

Toby: Hi Spence. I'm shirtless and ready to make out!

Spencer: :)

*Spoby makes out*

Mr. Hastings: Hey Spence, I'm back! Lol I like how I always come back home when you're making out with Toby lololol. I'm never usually home, but I'm home when you're maki out!

* * *

Aria and Jake are making out. Aria's phone buzzes.

Jake: Who texted?

Aria: It's Spencer... (Lol he doesn't know I'm lying)

Jake: K I believe you. Watching these old movies is boring AF so I'm gonna leave.

*Jake leaves*

A'S TEXT: Lolhi it's Ezra. I'm A. -A

Aria: OMG I KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS! CeCe Drake is A.


End file.
